The use of heel and toe calks for horseshoes has been known for a number of years. Disclosures which shows such calks are set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 606,875 1,250,485 649,058 1,373,118 971,138 1,390,171 1,140,851 2,149,535 1,175,798 4,760,885.
While the calks shown in the aforesaid patents are used on horseshoes when a horse is allowed to run over muddy or icy surfaces, the patents do not specifically teach or suggest a sock for use on the heel end of a horseshoe for solving certain problems associated with the shoeing of a horse. Such calks are difficult to work with and it is a problem to securely attach them to the hooves of a horse so that the horse can run over muddy and grassy surfaces and while keeping positive traction with the ground surface substantially at all times.
Because of the drawbacks associated with the calks of the prior art, a need has existed for some time for improvements in accessories for horseshoes which minimize the cost and time involved in shoeing a horse while still allowing the horse to run on muddy and grassy surfaces and while permitting the horse's hoof to be fitted to a particular horseshoe. The present invention satisfies this need by providing an improved sock formed of yieldable material which is adapted to fit on the heel end of a horseshoe and to become a part of the horseshoe when the horseshoe is attached to the hoof of a horse.